Large playground equipment has become prevalent both in public playgrounds and in private back yards with sections of the equipment designed to look like forts, castles and houses, among others. Some playground equipment has been made in the same manner that roofing on housing is made, causing complex and expensive construction. Roofing for such playground set ups including the creation of a substructure to hold the roofing in position, the creation of a frame, soffits and fascia and then the installation of a roof thereon. Typically, as in a real roof, the workers are required to place themselves above the structure to create and install the roofing. In situations where the roof has been created at ground level, or has been molded of plastic, and then placed on a frame, the workers have still had to be above and outside of the supporting structure to install the roof.
I have discovered a method of providing a simple support structure, a roof support system and a modular roof design such that a roof can be installed on a playground system. In the present invention, the roof can be installed from within the structure such that the worker never has to place himself above the structure and into jeopardy. Further, the roof is made in modular sections permitting easy installation and removal and re-installation of a different shaped module such that the design and shape of the roof can be changed quickly and easily. The roof further can fit into a theme, such as a Mediterranean theme by having a Spanish-style tile roof, so that different types of playgrounds, fitting different themes can be built quickly and efficiently.